


Eyes and Books

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uta gives Kaneki an early birthday present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes and Books

**Author's Note:**

> This was a mixture of two prompts from UtaKane Week that ended a few days ago. Angsty, but also fluff. And a little cheesy for once.

Kaneki froze when someone's hands covered his eyes, but then immediately relaxed when he realized whose hands they were. He fell back just a little, his body resting up against his lover's so he wouldn't fall off the stool. Uta's hands were almost delicate in a way, slender and smooth. But the white haired male also knew they were very strong, manipulative, and creative.

"How are you doing?" Uta asked next to his ear, his breath almost ticklish. A smile formed across Kaneki's face.

"I'm doing alright," he answered, "Although, you did interrupt me reading my book. What about you?"

The tattooed ghoul chuckled a little before removing his hands and replying, "I'm fine. What are you reading, by the way?" Uta rested his chin on Kaneki's shoulder, his hands sliding down to wrap around the half-ghoul's waist.

Kaneki placed a bookmark in between the pages of his book and setting it down on the counter to where the cover faced up at the two of them, " _The Black Goat's Egg_. I haven't read it in a while, so I figured why not."

Uta hummed and straightened up, "Is it any good?"

"Yeah. The main character reminds me of myself, in a way," Kaneki explained, his expression gaining a bit of a sad note to it. He turned and looked back up at Uta, "You should read it some time."

"Maybe," Uta muttered. His sudden strained expression and the way he said it made Kaneki think that he probably wasn't going to, and that he really didn't want to. He decided not to say anything else about the book as he watched his lover disappear into the back of the shop.

When he came back, Kaneki noticed that he was hiding something behind his back. His expression lighter, less strained and more at ease. The mask maker snagged another stool (still keeping one hand behind his back) and set it down next to Kaneki before sitting down himself. The half-ghoul looked at him curiously.

"I was saving this for later, for your birthday, but I don't..." he paused, the strained look coming back. "But I couldn't wait to see what you thought of it." Uta brought his hand out from behind his back, in it which held a small and carefully wrapped box.

The white haired male looked at him with concern slowly etching onto his face. They've been together for a while now, just over a year, and Kaneki can't recall Uta ever having to actually pause in the middle of a sentence before finishing. He always seemed to know what exactly to say and how to say it. Not only that, but a strained looking Uta usually meant a very upset Uta.

Kaneki lifted his hand up to take the box and then hesitated, "If you were saving it for later, are you--"

"It's okay. Please," he insisted. Kaneki took it and unwrapped it and lifted the lid to reveal a simple, yet beautiful eye-patch. It was solid black except the elegantly designed centipede in all gold that outlined the shape of the eye-patch. The half-ghoul took it out, set the box down on the counter, and it held it in both hands.

"Uta, you..." Kaneki was a lot for words. While most would think he would have an aversion towards centipedes, he actually didn't mind them at all. And, in his own probably twisted way, he admired them. After all, they had a part in making him who he was today.

The tattooed ghoul offered a small smile, "I've noticed that you still occasionally wear a medical eye-patch when you go out, so I figured I would give you a long lasting one. Do you like it?"

"I love it," he grinned.

"May I?" Uta held out his hand in order to put the eye-patch on. Kaneki placed it in his hand before the mask maker stood up and walked around behind him. The fabric was soft against the skin on his face as he felt Uta tie it off at the back of his head. He came back around to face him and smiled.

"How does it look?"

"You look great," Uta smiled. Kaneki noticed that the strained look was gone, really gone. He was pretty sure what caused it in the first place. The mentioning of how _The Black Goat's Egg_ 's protagonist reminded him of himself. During the past year, Uta had grown more protective over the half-ghoul as well as trying his hardest to make him happy.

"Uta, you gave me this early to make me happy, didn't you?" he asked, hoping he didn't sound like he was accusing him of something. Uta glanced away from him for a moment.

"I don't like seeing you sad. And the first thing I thought of was the gift I was going to give you for your birthday," the tattooed ghoul murmured quietly. Kaneki reached out and grabbed his hand, tracing the intricate design of the tattoo on his hand and the tattoos on his fingers.

"Being here with you makes me happy," Kaneki told him. Then he smiled, "As cheesy as that sounds."

Uta chuckled.

"By the way, I have a question" the white haired male started, still holding his lover's hand, "You made my mask which covers up my human eye, and then you made me this eye-patch that covers up my ghoul eye. Which you do you prefer?"

"Hm," Uta hummed and leaned in close to his face, "I like both. You can have your kakugan active, yet still retain your human eye. A physical feature I really like about you."

Kaneki found himself leaning closer as well, until there was barely any space left between them. "Which reminds me," he said before giving the mask maker a kiss on the lips, "While I heavily enjoy your ever active kakugan, what do your human eyes look like? As far as I know, no one has any idea."

"And neither do I," Uta said simply. Kaneki blinked and leaned away a little to look at him.

"You don't?"

The tattooed ghoul shook his head, "My eyes have been like this ever since I was a child. Something that I don't believe most parents who are trying to appear as human would be happy with..." He trailed off, glancing away from his lover.

Kaneki gently placed his hands on Uta's face, making him look back at him, "Well, I love your eyes. I love being with you and I especially love you. You make me happy."

Uta smiled, "And I love you, Kaneki."


End file.
